


Four More Seasons

by The_Lady_Crane



Series: The Odd Couple [10]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Freaky puffball-on-human sex, I'm Going to Hell, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Smut, Non-Explicit Sex, Outdoor Sex, Random & Short, Sexual Content, Some Fluff, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Crane/pseuds/The_Lady_Crane
Summary: They've spent another year together, and that's all they really want. Meta Knight x Marth, smutty drabble.





	Four More Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Four seasons, four drabbles, four ways for my OTP to get it on. Really, I just wrote these as an exercise to get through some writer's block. I thought they turned out nicely, though, considering. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and this is kind of a sequel to Four Seasons, but you don't really have to have read that story for this one to make sense. Smut is smut, after all, no matter how mild.

In the heady air of springtime, anything seems possible. The world is born anew, so green and warm and alive, and Marth can smell the fresh dewy grass beneath him as Meta Knight pushes him down. The urge has taken them suddenly, but Marth’s not complaining. He keeps a hand to his mouth, gently at first and then desperately as his clothes are removed and it becomes harder to stifle his moans.

There are no other Smashers in the courtyard now, but the lovers could be easily discovered. They’re hidden behind voluminous bushes, nestled in fragrant pink blossoms, but if someone were to look out the tower window… Marth glances up at the looming structure briefly, but Meta Knight forces his thighs apart and distracts him once again.

It should be impossible, but they come together in defiance of expectations. Meta Knight has Marth on his back, his legs pressed up against his chest, allowing access to his most intimate places. Springtime is the season of beauty, and Meta Knight smirks to himself as he revels in this display of loveliness that is his alone to enjoy.

Hidden in their own world, they cling to each other like drowning men, each driven by the other’s passion.

>>><<<

“Mnnh…” Only the slightest moan disturbs the stillness of a summer afternoon. Outside, insects chirp and buzz and hum. Inside, a warm breeze sends the curtains frolicking in the bright sunlight coming in through the open window. Marth is hot and naked and sticky with sweat. Meta Knight is behind him, inside him, feeling him up and making him hotter.

They move lethargically, and Marth feels as if he’s in a dream. Everything has gone hazy. The symphony of insect noises is blending together in a toneless fog. In contrast, his panting and Meta Knight’s soft grunts seem so loud. Wave after wave of pleasure assaults him, blinds him to everything else.

The cloying heat and the thick length inside him make it hard for Marth to breathe. He shifts a little, pulls his pillow closer so the cool linen sheet can soothe his face. The breeze coming in through the window alleviates some of the heat. His chest and face are in its path, but his hips are gripped by Meta Knight’s large hands, and his back is pressed against the warm round body.

He’s never been so happy to be overheated.

>>><<<

Autumn makes Marth frisky. Meta Knight is surprised when Marth sits between his legs, his pert little behind pressing against the knight. Meta Knight just glances up from his book, not sure what to say. They’re on the edge of the picnic grounds, sitting under their favorite oak tree. They’re alone, but it’s still daylight, and they’re not hidden at all.

As Marth shifts, Meta Knight realizes that the prince is wearing nothing under his tunic. What appear to be leggings are merely thigh-high tights. “Your Highness…” Meta Knight isn’t sure what he means by this. Does he want to stop what’s happening?

No, he thinks as his cock emerges from its sheath. He doesn’t want to stop it.

Autumn marks the anniversary of his confession to Marth. It’s a season for change, and Marth is certainly embracing the spirit of the season. This is perhaps the wildest thing he’s ever done. Meta Knight can hardly control himself as he watches the prince prepare himself, and it’s with more haste than necessary that he grabs onto slim hips and pulls forward.

Some say that autumn never lasts long enough, but Marth and Meta Knight don’t mind a quickie.

>>><<<

The fireworks are over. Marth opens his eyes and gazes through the window, feeling exhausted and warm and too happy to describe. Winter fireworks are never a sight to be missed, but this year they were spectacular. Marth shivers, recalling what it was like to make love during the New Year’s firework show – the booming cacophony echoing in his ears, the flashes of color splayed across his closed eyelids, the pounding of his heart beating a rhythm with Meta Knight’s as the crowd outside cheered.

Now he’s resting next to Meta Knight in the knight’s bed, which has a wonderful view of the sky over the picnic grounds. Frigid air seeps in through the window, which is open just a crack so they can hear the noise from the festival outside. Marth nuzzles closer to Meta Knight, the thick blanket pulled up to his nose.

The knight strokes Marth’s bangs aside, looking fondly down at his lover. Outside, the other Smashers are winding down from the excitement of the fireworks show. It’s bitterly cold, and not even the food and drink and companionship can keep them outside for much longer. Inside, though, Marth and Meta Knight are content.

They greet the new year together, with a single wish that they will have many more years to come.


End file.
